Ángel caído
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "¿Cree que el amor se basa en segundas oportunidades? ¿En perdonar?" Carlisle asiste a una fiesta en su trabajo y, siendo engañado, comete un terrible error contra su esposa Esme. ¿Podrá esta perdonarle o se desencadenará el desastre? AH, AU. Clasificado M por seguridad.


**Disclaimer**: La Saga Crepúsculo (Twilight Saga) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

* * *

**Ángel caído**

—_**Sara… ¿Cree que el amor se basa en segundas oportunidades? ¿En perdonar?**_

—_**Sí, lo creo.**_

**Edward Gracey y Sara Evers, **_**La mansión encantada**_**, Disney, 2003**

Carlisle Cullen se despertó con un terrible dolor en el pecho. Pero no era un dolor físico, sino emocional. La noche anterior había asistido a una fiesta en el trabajo y cada vez se arrepentía más profundamente de haber acudido a ella. Allí había cometido algo abominable y no podía estar más asqueado de sí mismo. No merecía estar allí, en aquella preciosa casa, en aquella enorme y confortable cama, al lado de la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido jamás. Su mujer. Esme.

Carlisle era cirujano y tenía todo lo que un hombre podía desear. Un trabajo que adoraba, una esposa que lo amaba, una casa preciosa. Y ahora podía perder todo lo que le importaba de golpe. Porque lo que más le importaba era su esposa. Su preciosa Esme. Y la había traicionado. Había cometido un lamentable error.

No lo había hecho premeditadamente ni a propósito. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho a propósito. Había bebido demasiado. Sus compañeros de trabajo habían hecho demasiados brindis. Y en medio de la embriaguez había aparecido ella.

Al principio creyó que era su esposa, que se había recuperado del dolor de cabeza que le había impedido acudir a la fiesta y había decidido darle una sorpresa. Él veía un poco borroso, pero ella tenía el pelo del mismo color. Y su perfume… Usaba el mismo perfume. Ella se había acercado a él rápidamente y lo había abrazado. Él la había abrazado también. Cómo le encantaba abrazar a la que creía su Esme. La había besado creyendo que era su Esme. Había ido con ella a uno de los cuartos del hospital que las parejas usaban para encontrarse creyendo que era su Esme. Se había acostado con ella creyendo que era su Esme. Después se dio cuenta, cuando vio al lado de quién estaba echado en la camilla del cuartito. No habían hablado. No la había mirado a los ojos. Su cabello era teñido, ahora podía ver las raíces. Su perfume empezaba a disiparse, y el perfume natural de su esposa no estaba debajo. No era su Esme. Se había acostado con una mujer que no era su Esme. Entonces la reconoció. Era una de las enfermeras. La que más le perseguía. No había parado hasta conseguir lo que quería. Se había aprovechado de él mientras estaba borracho. Y él había caído. Como un completo idiota.

La había dejado allí dormida y había corrido a las duchas. Se sentía asqueado. Sucio. Corrompido. Había traicionado a su Esme. A su inocente, preciosa, maravillosa Esme. No se lo perdonaría jamás. Se había duchado con agua fría para quitarse la embriaguez y después había abandonado la fiesta como un zombi, aún sin creerse lo que había hecho. Se despidió rápidamente de su jefe y resto de compañeros y se fue. Al parecer nadie había notado nada.

Condujo hasta casa sintiéndose el hombre más miserable de la Tierra. Había roto su promesa, la promesa que le había hecho hacía poco más de un año frente al altar. Había fallado a su Esme. Y ahora tendría que confesárselo. No podía ocultárselo. Pero tenía pánico. Pánico a perderla. Porque necesitaba a su Esme. Necesitaba a su Esme como el aire para respirar. Sabía que quedaría reducido a nada sin ella, sin su maravillosa sonrisa, su calidez, su cariño, su afecto. Su amor.

Porque su Esme le amaba con locura. Él la rescató de su anterior marido, Charles Evenson, un maltratador, después de que ella intentara suicidarse saltando de un acantilado. Esme Anne Platt Evenson estaba a punto de saltar cuando él la vio y corrió a sujetarla antes de que se tirara. Esme había intentado soltarse, pero después se había rendido ante sus palabras sabias y reconfortantes y le había dejado llevarla al hospital. Allí se descubrieron los moratones por los cuales ella había dejado a su marido. También que debido a ellos había perdido un bebé y por eso había intentado saltar. Carlisle consiguió que denunciara a ese monstruo. Ella lo hizo y el maltratador acabó en la cárcel. Más tarde ellos dos se habían enamorado. Perdidamente.

Le había gustado Esme desde que la conoció, y cada día le gustaba más. Llegó el momento en que tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorado de ella. Y un día se armó de valor y se lo confesó. Ella se sonrojó y le dijo que también le quería. Carlisle pensaba que no había sido más feliz en su vida, pero tuvo que pensarlo de nuevo cuando ella aceptó ser su esposa, y otra vez el día de su boda. Los tres días más felices de su vida. Ella se lo había dado todo. Y él se lo había pagado emborrachándose y traicionándola.

No, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Llegó a casa y aparcó el coche. Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso. Su Esme dormía. Subió al dormitorio. Allí estaba, acurrucada entre las sábanas, tan hermosa como siempre, esperándole. No tuvo valor para despertarla. Así que la dejó soñar con el marido maravilloso que aún creía tener. Carlisle se puso el pijama y se acostó a su lado, pero no muy cerca de ella. No se creía digno de tocarla nunca más, pero en cuando se acostó Esme lo sintió e inmediatamente se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándole, sin despertarse. Carlisle se contuvo para no sollozar y cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir los verdaderos brazos de Esme rodeándole. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que aquello pasara? ¿Por qué había bebido tanto? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse engañar por una imitación barata de su esposa? ¿Por qué había hecho esto a su dulce Esme y a sí mismo? Él amaba a su Esme. La amaba más que a su vida. Jamás habría soñado con traicionarla. Pero lo había hecho. Lo había hecho, y no tenía perdón de Dios. No importaba que estuviera borracho. No importaba que en realidad no quisiera. Lo había hecho. Y ya no había perdón para él.

No obstante, no queriendo despertar a su Esme, dejó que le abrazara. Se permitiría solo una noche más. Una noche más para fingir que no había ocurrido nada. Que no había traicionado a su esposa. Que no estaba asqueado de sí mismo. Que su maravillosa Esme aún tenía por marido a un ángel perfecto. Pero Carlisle sabía que él no era un ángel perfecto. Ahora era un ángel caído. Y merecía el Infierno.

o)O(o

Nunca supo cómo se quedó dormido. Supuso que el cansancio lo había vencido. Había tenido pesadillas horribles. En todas Esme lo miraba con el corazón roto, para después desaparecer de su vista. Él la buscaba, llamándola, suplicándole perdón, pero ella no volvía. Se había despertado con un horrible dolor en el pecho y sudores fríos, pero no había gritado. Sin embargo, temblaba, y eso despertó a su esposa. Esme, algo preocupada, le acarició la cara.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?—preguntó ella con la misma voz dulce y cariñosa que él adoraba. Carlisle se contuvo de nuevo para no sollozar.

—Sí, Esme, tranquila.

—¿Seguro? Estás temblando, tesoro.

—Seguro, solo ha sido una pesadilla. No te preocupes—forzó una sonrisa y ella, medio dormida aún, se la devolvió.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Bien.

—¿Hablaste con tu jefe del ascenso?

—Sí.

—¿Y te lo concedió?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, felicidades, cariño! Sabía que lo conseguirías. Te lo mereces—exclamó Esme, radiante, y le besó en los labios. Aún pensando que no lo merecía, él tomó y le devolvió el beso, saboreándolo como si fuera el último.

—Sabía que te vendría bien ir a la fiesta. La gente puede animarse mucho con unas copas.

El dolor del pecho de Carlisle se volvió casi insufrible y las ganas de sollozar aumentaron. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que confesar su culpa ya. No soportaba verla engañada, creyendo que él era maravilloso como siempre había hecho. Tenía que confesar. Y después solo podría suplicar su perdón de rodillas.

—Esme, cariño, me voy a duchar, ya ves que he sudado esta noche. Nos vemos abajo para desayunar, ¿vale?

—Vale—sonrió ella—. Pero, tesoro, ¿seguro que estás bien?

_No, Esme, no estoy bien. Si no consigo que me perdones jamás volveré a estar bien._

—Claro, cielo. Nos vemos luego—respondió él.

Esme se quedó mirando la puerta del baño por la que su marido había desaparecido. A ella no la engañaba, sabía que le pasaba algo y se preguntaba, preocupada, qué sería y por qué no querría decírselo. Ella era su esposa. Él debería confiar en ella si algo le preocupaba, ¿verdad?

o)O(o

Minutos más tarde ambos estaban desayunando en la mesa del comedor. Carlisle no podía comer, jugueteaba con las tostadas que Esme le había preparado con tanto cariño, como todos los domingos. Tampoco podía beberse el café. Aquella culpa lo estaba matando por dentro. ¿Cómo había podido pasar aquello, cómo…? Se preguntaba cómo empezar.

_Esme, anoche, en la fiesta, bebí demasiado y …_

…_Apareció una mujer. Creí que eras tú, Esme, te lo juro. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado… Me… me abrazó y olía como tú. _

_Llevaba tu perfume. Tenía el color de tu pelo._

_Creí que eras tú. Creí que eras tú._

_Yo no quería. No quise hacerlo. Por el amor de Dios, no quise hacerlo…_

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más y Esme, preocupada por sus expresiones, iba a hablar, él lo hizo primero.

—Esme… anoche… en la fiesta…

—¿Qué ocurrió, Carlisle? Sabes que puedes contármelo, cariño—dijo Esme con dulzura.

—Bebí… bebí demasiado…

—Bueno, mi amor, esas cosas pasan en las fiestas…—añadió ella, comprensiva.

—No es solo eso… Apareció… una mujer. Y…

—¿Una mujer?—la voz de Esme se tensó. Tenía un gran problema de inseguridad con otras mujeres. Siempre temía que fueran mejores que ella, que le quitaran a Carlisle. Su ex marido le había hecho creer que no valía nada maltratándola y siéndola infiel, y eso la había dañado, creándole una gran inseguridad en sí misma. Dudaba de sus cualidades, de sus capacidades, de su valía como mujer. Durante mucho tiempo una parte de ella había temido que Carlisle encontrara a alguien mejor y la abandonara. Hasta ahora había mantenido esa parte de ella oculta bajo su total confianza en Carlisle, quien le aseguraba cada día lo maravillosa que era y lo mucho que la quería. Pero ahora…

—Yo no quería hacerlo. Te juro por lo más sagrado que yo no quería hacerlo.

—¿Qué mujer? ¿Quién era?

—Era… Resultó ser una enfermera… Llevaba tiempo acosándome… Me engañó…

—¿Me estás diciendo que me has engañado con una enfermera?

—No quise hacerlo, Esme, te lo juro por Dios... Te suplico que me perdones... Me engañó. Sabes que yo nunca te haría eso a propósito. Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo—las palabras le salían atropelladamente, le hacían incoherente y le restaban sinceridad. Y no había sido más sincero en toda su vida… excepto todas las veces que le había dicho a Esme que la amaba.

—¿Lo sientes? —Esme empezó a sollozar violentamente. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Su marido la había engañado. No era quién ella creía que era. Se había mostrado como un ángel maravilloso, pero era tan vulgar como los demás. La había mentido. Le había prometido que siempre le sería fiel. Y ella le había creído. Al final era tan horrible como Charles. Este le había causado gran dolor físico, pero solo eso, porque ella nunca lo amó, pero ahora Carlisle ahora le causaba un dolor emocional que era mucho peor, porque ella lo amaba como nunca amó a nadie. Al final todos eran iguales.

—Esme…

—¿Por qué? ¡Tú no harías eso! ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste cuando te casaste conmigo!

—Lo he hecho, pero jamás quise, tú lo sabes, Esme, fue sin qu…

—¿SIN QUERER? ¿QUIÉN LE PONE LOS CUERNOS A SU MUJER "SIN QUERER"?—estalló ella, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Esme, estaba borracho, no sabía lo que hacía… Por favor, te prometo…

—¡TUS PROMESAS NO VALEN NADA! ¡Ya me lo has demostrado! He sido yo, ¿verdad? Ha sido por mi culpa. ¿Qué he hecho mal, Carlisle? He hecho algo mal, lo sabía, he hecho algo mal, creí que estaba siendo una buena esposa, pero he hecho algo mal, como siempre, Charles siempre lo decía, siempre decía…

—No, Esme, por favor, tú no has hecho nada, he sido yo quien…

Pero ella siguió hablando, sin dejar de sollozar violentamente.

—Siempre decía "no vales nada, eres una inútil, una estúpida, una mierda de esposa, ni para follar me vales ya…"

—Por favor, Esme, eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Por favor, déjame explicarte…

—¡No tienes nada que explicar! ¡Está muy claro! No soy lo bastante buena, no lo era para Charles y no lo soy para ti, ni para nadie. Tampoco lo era para mis padres. No lo bastante buena. Nunca. Nunca…

—Esme, por favor, sabes que eso no es verdad…

—¿Por qué debería creerte? ¡Me has engañado! ¡Ya no puedo creerte! No puedo creerte…

La joven soltó un profundo sollozo y abandonó la habitación corriendo.

—¡Esme, espera!

Sin escucharle, su esposa cogió las llaves del mercedes negro de la mesita del vestíbulo y se dirigió a toda prisa al garaje.

—¡Esme! —gritaba Carlisle desesperado, siguiéndola, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_No… No puedo perderla… Por favor, no puedo perderla…_

Entonces oyó la puerta del garaje abrirse y al mercedes saliendo a toda velocidad. Carlisle aceleró hacia la puerta del garaje.

—¡No, NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡ESME! ¡POR FAVOR, ESME! ¡ESMEEEEE!

Pero el coche ya se había ido. Carlisle cayó al suelo de rodillas, sollozando, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Esme… No… Esme…

o)O(o

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Esme, que eran rápidamente reemplazadas por otras más frescas, creando surcos en su rostro de porcelana. Sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera, la joven sacó su pañuelo de tela del bolsillo de su bata y se secó los ojos. Tenía que llegar a su destino. La casita a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de la playa, que Carlisle le había comprado por su aniversario, hacía unos meses. Había cogido las llaves de esta casita al mismo tiempo que las del mercedes. Era el primer lugar al que se le había ocurrido ir. No podía quedarse allí ni un segundo más, oyendo cómo Carlisle le confesaba lo que había hecho. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué?

Era culpa suya. Tenía que ser culpa suya. Charles siempre le decía que no valía ni para follar. Y un hombre no busca fuera de casa lo que ya tiene dentro de ella, ¿verdad? Las lágrimas le corrieron otra vez por la cara ante este pensamiento. Pensar que Carlisle prefería otra mujer a ella era lo más horrible que jamás habría podido imaginar. Porque ella lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, no importaba lo que hiciera o lo que pasara. Y no soportaba no ser lo bastante buena para él tampoco, como no lo había sido nunca para nadie. No había sido nada más que una carga. No soportaba pensar que lo más probable era que Carlisle se hubiera casado con ella por pena, para que cuidara su casa e hiciera la comida y quizá también porque le gustaba físicamente, pero no porque realmente la amara. Aquel pensamiento la mataba. Porque si realmente la amara, no se habría acostado con otra, ¿verdad? El problema era ella, la estúpida Esme que no valía para ser una buena esposa. Y estaba cansada. Tan, tan cansada…

Llegó enfrente de la casita de la playa y metió el coche en el garaje. Tenía que darse prisa. Iba a terminar con todo, y esta vez para siempre. No volvería a ser una carga. Qué idiota había sido la primera vez, tratando de saltar por un acantilado, donde cualquiera podría verla. Aquí no la encontrarían tan fácilmente. Entró en la casita y accionó la llave del agua, que cortaban cuando no estaban en allí. Después fue al cuarto de baño más cercano y procedió a llenar la bañera de agua templada. Mientras se llenaba fue a la cocina y eligió un cuchillo especialmente afilado. Cuando se llenó la bañera, se quitó la bata y el camisón con los que había salido de casa y se metió en el agua sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa interior. Una vez sentada dentro cogió el cuchillo y cortó sus muñecas hasta que estas empezaron a sangrar abundantemente. Entonces dejó caer el cuchillo en la bañera e ignorando el dolor, procedió a relajarse en el agua templada, que poco a poco se teñía de rojo intenso.

Esme sonrió cuando el sopor empezó a invadirla. Ya estaba cerca, tan cerca ya… Entonces Carlisle sería libre de elegir una mujer que realmente quisiera y ella ya no sufriría más. Extendió los brazos sobre los bodes de la bañera y un destello la deslumbró. Era el anillo de oro en su mano izquierda. No se lo había quitado. No había podido y sabía que no podría. Las lágrimas se le escaparon otra vez recordando el día en que él se lo puso en el dedo. No se lo había quitado jamás desde entonces.

—_Yo, Carlisle Cullen, te tomo a ti, Esme Anne Platt, como esposa, y prometo amarte, respetarte y serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las alegrías y en las penas, todos los días de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_Entonces Carlisle había tomado su mano como quien toma la más delicada rosa blanca, y había deslizado el anillo de oro en su dedo anular con la mayor de las dichas, con una sonrisa más brillante que el Sol._

Esme sollozó de nuevo y más lágrimas gotearon sobre el agua rojiza de la bañera al rememorar aquello. ¿De verdad había mentido cuando le había dicho todo eso? ¿Por qué? Ella no le obligó a decir eso. Fue él el que le pidió que se casaran… Fue él… ¿Por qué se casó con ella si luego iba a engañarla con otras mujeres?

_Por pena. Lo hizo por pena y por tu físico… No hay otra explicación… Esta vez no te fastidiará el suicidio._

Y con ese desconsolador pensamiento el sopor la venció.

o)O(o

Carlisle se había levantado del suelo. Había dejado de lamentarse. Había dejado de llorar. Tenía que serenarse y pensar con su calma habitual si quería recuperar a Esme. Habiendo cogido las llaves del único coche de la casa, no podía seguirla, pero si supiera adónde podía haber ido… Se puso a pensar y un sudor frío le recorrió de arriba abajo. El acantilado… ¿Y si intentaba suicidarse otra vez? Recordó lo que le dijo el psiquiatra que la trató la primera vez.

—_La señorita Platt ha sufrido mucho debido a un prolongado maltrato físico y psicológico. Esto puede dejar secuelas psicológicas permanentes. Hay que tratarla con mucha calma y tacto y procurar evitarle altos niveles de estrés. También le hemos diagnosticado trastorno bipolar y una profunda depresión, todo desarrollado debido a los maltratos y sufrimientos, que fue lo que la llevó al intento de suicidio. Si tuviera otro brote depresivo, podría repetir el intento. Todo esto implica que tendrá que tomar medicación, pero con los cuidados necesarios, puede recuperarse._

Carlisle creía que lo habían conseguido. Que juntos habían superado los demonios y las enfermedades mentales de Esme causadas por el monstruo de Charles. Pero ahora Carlisle los había resucitado, había resucitado los tormentos de Esme. Y los medicamentos no parecían ayudar ahora, así que tenía que pararles los pies antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y Esme pagara cara la estupidez que él había cometido.

Cogió rápidamente el móvil para llamar a un taxi que le llevara al acantilado. Después corrió al vestíbulo a coger su abrigo y las llaves de casa y entonces se fijó. En la mesita del vestíbulo siempre había dos juegos de llaves. Uno era de las del mercedes. El otro era de las de la casita de la playa.

_La casita de la playa…_

_¿Pero por qué iría ella allí?_

_Dios mío… Ya intentó lo del acantilado una vez y no funcionó… Yo lo impedí… ¡Pero puede intentar otra cosa allí!_

Cuando llegó el taxi Carlisle prácticamente se lanzó dentro y le dio al taxista la dirección de la casita de la playa, rezando desesperadamente por que no fuera demasiado tarde.

o)O(o

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin llegó a la casita. Tras pagar al taxista y decirle que esperara, vio huellas de neumáticos como las de su mercedes en la arena enfrente de la casa y corrió adentro, temiendo lo peor. Como no tenía llave, tuvo que romper el cristal la ventana de la cocina con una piedra para entrar. Una vez dentro corrió escaleras arriba, disparado hacia al baño. Algo le decía que Esme estaría allí y sus peores temores se confirmaron cuando vio luz por debajo de la puerta y aún peor, un hilo de sangre deslizándose por debajo de ella.

—No… Por favor, no… ¡No, ESME, NO!

Intentó derribar la puerta de una patada, pero el cerrojo era más fuerte de lo esperado, así que corrió a por un hacha al garaje. Consiguió hacer astillas la parte de la cerradura y abrir la puerta. Lo que vio dentro ya lo esperaba, pero aún así le heló la sangre en las venas: su preciosa Esme, su rostro surcado de lágrimas, con las muñecas sangrando, en ropa interior e inconsciente, metida en una bañera de agua mezclada con su propia sangre, su brazo derecho herido sobresaliendo de la bañera, dejando el hilo de sangre que se filtraba bajo la puerta…

—Oh, Dios, Esme… ¿Pero qué es lo que te he hecho? Mi preciosa Esme… Por favor, Señor, no la dejes morir… Por favor, tengo que salvarla…

Su entrenamiento médico le resultó muy útil para no quedarse en shock, pero no podría ayudarla él solo. Tenía que llevarla al hospital. Carlisle rápidamente cogió varias toallas y las aplicó a las heridas de Esme, enrollándolas alrededor de sus muñecas y apretando para que dejaran de sangrar. Mientras lo hacía, repetía, como una mantra: "Esme, por favor, no me dejes. Por favor. Esme, te quiero. Esme, por favor, te quiero mucho. Siempre te he querido. No me dejes. Quédate conmigo, amor mío, quédate conmigo… Esme… Esme, por favor…"

Cuando consiguió cubrir completamente las heridas, sacó a su esposa de la bañera y la envolvió en una toalla grande. Después, tomándola en sus brazos, corrió hacia el taxi que esperaba fuera para llevarla al hospital.

o)O(o

El constante bip de los aparatos llenaba la habitación. Esme yacía en una cama de hospital, con los dos antebrazos vendados. Estaba fuera de peligro gracias a las transfusiones de sangre que había recibido. Transfusiones de la sangre de su marido, que tenía un tipo de sangre tan poco frecuente como el suyo, AB. Su marido, que estaba sentado en un sillón a su lado, acariciando su mano, esperando que despertara. Sabía que no merecía acariciarla, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una buena forma de consuelo.

—Lo siento tanto, amor mío. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor. Te quiero. Tú sabes que te quiero, tienes que saberlo. Siempre te he querido. Te quiero mucho, cariño. Y te pido perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, aunque… aunque sé que no lo merezco. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme. No seré nada si no lo haces. Estaré perdido… Estoy perdido sin ti, ¿no lo ves? Por favor, vuelve a mí, mi amor.

Los ojos de Carlisle se empañaron de tristeza. Apretó la mano izquierda de su esposa con suavidad, sin querer dejarla ir nunca. Se fijó en que no se había quitado el anillo de oro que él le puso el día de su boda. Jamás se lo había quitado desde que se casó y ni siquiera todo lo que había pasado le había hecho quitárselo. Aquello le consolaba sobremanera. Quizá su Esme podría perdonarle. Quizá…

En unos minutos los ojos de Esme parpadearon unas cuantas veces y luego se abrieron completamente. Sus pupilas se movieron al azar por la habitación antes de enfocarse en Carlisle. Este se secó las lágrimas.

—No…—gimió ella—. Tú no… Aquí no… Tú no tienes que estar muerto…

—Esme—respondió su marido con calma—. No estamos muertos.

—¿Qué? ¡No! _Yo tenía que morir…_ Me corté las venas, lo hice… Quería morirme, quería irme, quería escapar… _Dejarte libre…_ Yo debería estar muerta… Tú no me quieres… ¿Por qué me salvaste otra vez? ¿Por qué?

—Esme—dijo Carlisle con firmeza. Tenía que ser fuerte y firme a pesar del dolor, ella tenía que saber la verdad—. No vuelvas a decir eso, ni siquiera a pensarlo, por favor. Si de algo he estado seguro en esta vida es de lo mucho que te quiero. No puedo ni quiero estar sin ti.

—Tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo—respondió ella, con la voz ahogada por el llanto.

—Por favor, Esme… Déjame explicarte todo lo que pasó esa noche. Si después de oír mi explicación decides que no quieres verme, me marcharé. Pero dame solo esa oportunidad, por favor. No pierdes nada. Yo también creí que tú me querías, Esme. Y creo que aún me quieres. El amor no desaparece de la noche a la mañana, y tu capacidad de amar es inmensa. ¿Por qué no confías un poco más en mí? Sé lo que he hecho, pero te he jurado por lo más sagrado que no te fui infiel a propósito.

Su esposa lo miró con tristeza, pero después asintió. Ya no tenía nada que perder, al fin y al cabo. Carlisle procedió a hablar.

—Estaba borracho y llegó esta mujer, con el pelo teñido como tú y tu mismo perfume, seguramente para despistarme creyendo que eras tú. Me abrazó enseguida y no le vi bien la cara hasta el final, cuando me di cuenta de que no eras tú. Y casi me muero de horror y pesar, Esme. Me sentí asqueado de mí mismo, sucio, corrompido. Sentí que se me venía el mundo encima. No podía perdonarme a mí mismo y tampoco sabía si tú podrías perdonarme. Y aún no lo sé. Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer, Esme? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganar tu perdón? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte que nunca quise a otra que no fueras tú?

Esme sollozó. No se había soltado de la mano de su marido.

—Tendrías que recuperar mi confianza y disipar mis miedos. Yo te quiero, Carlisle. Siempre te querré y quiero creerte y confiar en ti, pero ahora tengo miedo de nuevo. Tengo miedo de no ser buena para ti y que busques algo mejor en otras. Tengo miedo de perderte para siempre, pero quiero que seas feliz. Y si prefieres a otra yo debería desaparecer.

—Esme, ¿por qué piensas que esa mujer significaba algo para mí?

—Te acostaste con ella…

—Me engañó y lo hice, pero ella no es nada para mí. Nunca habría ahecho aquello si no hubiera creído que eras tú. Jamás te he mentido antes, Esme. Te he confesado el error que cometí cuando podría haber callado, pero no lo hice. No podría jamás ocultarte nada o mentirte. Te confesé lo que hice. Quería ser honesto y sincero contigo, a pesar del dolor. Quería que supieras que siempre seré honesto contigo.

—¿Y cómo sé que la próxima vez que te emborraches no volverás a hacerlo?

—Esme, ¿de verdad crees que volveré a siquiera acercarme a una gota de alcohol en mi vida? Esto no volverá a ocurrir jamás. Y no volveré a ir a una fiesta solo. Tú vendrás conmigo o no iré. Sabes que no quería asistir a esta, pero insististe diciendo que era bueno para mí, una buena ocasión para conseguir un ascenso y accedí. Sabes que no quería dejarte sola. Sabes que te amo. Por favor, créeme. Por favor, vuelve a confiar en mí. Perdóname, Esme. Solo entonces podré empezar a perdonarme a mí mismo. Perdóname.

Esme miró los ojos azul intenso de su esposo por primera vez. Antes no había sido capaz, el dolor de lo que había pasado era demasiado para ella. Pero ahora que se atrevía a mirar de nuevo, podía vez la profunda tristeza y sincero dolor y arrepentimiento de aquellos ojos cerúleos llorosos. Parecía un niño perdido, un ángel llorando. Un ángel caído. Esme sollozó y apretó su mano. Quería confiar en él y quería perdonarle. Y se dio cuenta de que ya nada le impedía hacerlo.

—Te perdono, Carlisle. Te amo y te perdono.

Carlisle sonrió y sollozó de puro alivio y abrazó tiernamente a su esposa, que le devolvió el abrazo, sollozando también.

—Nunca quise ni querré jamás a otra que no seas tú—le susurró él al oído.

Y Esme le creyó. Le creyó como había hecho siempre.

—Carlisle…—dijo ella, separándose un poco—. Perdóname tú también. Por no confiar en ti, por no dejarte explicarte bien. Perdóname. Lo siento mucho. No volveré a dudar de ti.

Él le sonrió con ternura.

—No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor.

Ella sonrió también y Carlisle la besó. Esme le devolvió el beso y se abrazaron, aliviados y felices.

Fuera de esa habitación, la enfermera que se había aprovechado de Carlisle haciéndose pasar por Esme lo había escuchado todo, horrorizada por lo que había hecho. No solo había estado a punto de destrozar un matrimonio, sino de matar a una persona empujándola al suicidio. La culpa la embargaba. Todo lo que había hecho para conseguir al apuesto y encantador Doctor Cullen no solo no había funcionado, sino que ahora la repugnaba. Incapaz de permanecer allí más tiempo, decidió pedir el traslado y marcharse a trabajar a otra ciudad. Nunca más volvería a causar tal daño a nadie.

Carlisle se alegró cuando se enteró de esto. No sabía lo que habría hecho si se hubiera encontrado con ella, teniendo en cuenta que casi había arruinado su matrimonio y provocado la muerte de su esposa. Quizá no habría podido contenerse y la habría propinado una buena tunda, a pesar de su rechazo a la violencia, por ser tan hija de puta.

Era mucho mejor así. Ahora Carlisle y Esme serían aún más felices, sabiendo que su amor y confianza mutuos ahora eran mucho más fuertes y que nada podría separarles jamás.

—_**El amor lo resiste todo, vientos y mareas. **_

_**Dura eternamente y para todo es panacea.**_

**Madame Leota, **_**La mansión encantada**_**, Disney, 2003**

Fin


End file.
